Next GenerationChapter 1
by Griffiti
Summary: A few years after the original "Push" storyline, new characters begin to emerge in the Division's eyes. This story examine a young girl's past up to the future as she attempts to understand her ability, and survive in the world torn apart by secrets.


Push (1)

It's been a long time since my sister got taken way. A few years if I recall correctly. They just came in and took her away. Out of no where to my understanding, even though she seemed to realize it was happening. Not until recently had I known why she was so prepared. My sister was classified as a Shadow. Someone who could "blind" the Watchers from finding out her location or next move. It wasn't until her friend, Emily, told her they were coming, and that her ability had worn off it's effect. Emily was always at the house with us. She was a Watcher. As a kid I use to wonder why she always had a sketch book of random drawings with her all the time. I always thought to myself as a kid, "She is too old to have a coloring book." My sister and Emily were 17, I was 8. 8 years old I witnessed the Division's agents come in and take the only family I had left from me. They broke into the house like there was a murderer hiding out. Swiftly moving in through every entrance. I watched through the crack of a door under neither the staircase that our parents had put in before they left. The humid air made it hard for me to breathe quietly. The last thing I saw was my sister, running past the door and a swisping sound, and then my sister fell to the ground with a _thud, _and a needle in her back. I sat back in the dark corner of the hidden staircase passage way. Grabbing my mouth, tears streaming down my eyes as I thought to myself in panic, "Will I ever see my big sister again?" After sitting. Crying. I emerged slowly from the staircase door. I had lost track of how long I sat there in shock. I ran all around the house, tears streaming down my face as I screamed and yelled, "Victoria!" Only to get no response no matter how loud I yelled and pleaded to see her. After being sworn into foster care, due to the neighbors calling the authorities spite the noise, I ran. I ran anywhere I could once I reached the age of 14. I jumped, home after home. Wandering. It wasn't until after I met a group of kids in the city, which I realized, I was running with a reason. They confronted me, originally attempting to jump me. But in the heat of the moment, stopped. One of them held his hand out and helped me up. They were psychics. One, a Watcher. Another one was a Shifter. The third was a Bleeder. I had never knew about any other types other than Watcher and Shadow. A Shifter: Someone with the ability to "shift" or manipulate the appearance of an object for a temporary amount of time. A Bleeder: Someone capable of sending their voices into such a frequency that they can burst eardrums, shatter glass, etc. That's when I found out I was a 4th Generation Mover. After practicing, and researching, I discovered it. A 4th Generation Mover is a type of Mover that is able to disrupt gravitational fields. Allowing the user to move objects at a limited level, and cause minor gravity-shifts on a target or themselves. They taught me how to control it to an extent. They were 16, but I didn't mind, and they didn't mind having a 14 year old with them. Then, one night, I discovered files hidden in the warehouse that the three of us kept up in. Files from the Division's labs. They never told me about Division, and how they took away people with abilities and locked them up to be used a weapons. I ran as fast and far as I could, clutching the files as ran for a new haven.

I wandered the streets, until I came upon a homeless shelter. I snuck in with a group of homeless. It was there, that I looked through the files. They depicted the very experiments Division enacts on several types of psychics. It also included detailed analysis on each individual type of psychic and their capabilities. That's when I went on the run.

I kept myself under the radar of Division's watchful eye. I honed my ability more and more. Did things I am not proud of. I am now 16, still dwelling on the past. In search of my sister.

I walked down the street. It was a chilled night, shadows stretched in every direction. I could hear my footsteps echo off the walls of alleyways. I grabbed my stomach, realizing that I can't recall the last time I ate a meal. I had no money, no family, and no friends to help me. I came across a convenience store. I walked in, knowing that I shouldn't do what I am thinking. I need to survive. I walked the isles trying to look casual and not suspicious. I came across a few bags of gummy worms. My sister use to buy them for me all the time when she took care of me. I grabbed three bags and stuffed them in my coat pockets. I began to slowly move towards the door, when I heard a yell. The clerk knew what I was doing. He made a sprint to the door, blocking my way out. "Put those back now, I am calling the police." He said as he searched his pockets for a cell pone. I panicked. He began to dial when I forced my hand out, using my ability to send his phone flying onto the floor. He jumped in shock. "Wha-What are you?" he managed to squeeze out. "Freak!" he said I began to walk out of the door. I stopped. All feeling left my body. I emotionless and taken over by rage. I turned, walking back into the store. He scowled at me, and began to make remarks at he backed himself behind an array of tables and chairs. I slowly approached, un-thinking. My ability was taking control. The table and chairs in front of him dispatched and slid to the sides. I looked at him blankly, feeling as though my mind was slipping away, as well as my control. I felt the room grow uncomforting. He looked at his legs, and they began to tremble. Not from fear, but due to his weight increasing. I was losing control faster and faster. I could feel myself getting hot as my ability squeezed its way to control over me. Then, I heard a snap. One of his legs had broken. The gravity around him had pressured till the point where there he lay, on the ground, struggling and unable to get up. I was attempting to reach for his leg, but his body's motion lay rendered to the shire force of gravity as I pressured it more and more, till all I could hear was snap_ snap snap snap. _It was too much. He wasn't only pinned to the store's floor, but he was dead. The weight of the gravity I influence has punctured several vitals in his body. Leaving him motionless, as I stood there, unmoving. I yelled out in absolute fear of myself and what I had done. All the glass on the freezers shattered as well as glass products near by. I stood, breathing. Heavier and heavier. I wanted to vomit as I looked down. That's when I realized the camera. The store has a security camera right in the corner, which I assumed has full view of the store's common area. I stood there, staring at the device. Then grabbed the stolen food, and ran out the store's front door into the night's harsh cold.


End file.
